darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen (Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha) is the strongest monster within the Kalphite Hive. She is famous for dropping the moderately valuable Dragon chainbody armour. Despite her combat stats, her magic and ranged attacks have 100% accuracy, so she can deal constant damage at her targets. It is recommended for players to only bring items into the hive they are willing to lose. The addition of various options to the Quick Chat menu has allowed players a convenient method of communicating when organising and undertaking a Kalphite Queen attack. Location The Kalphite Queen resides within the Kalphite Hive. There are several ways to get there. Shantay Pass One way involves the player finding their way through the Kharidian Desert. The easiest way to do this is from the Shantay Pass. The Shantay Pass is located south of Al Kharid. To go through the pass, the player will simply need to click on the entrance. The hive's entrance is due west of the Shantay Pass and is really a short run. Players who are lucky and fast may get to the hive before being affected by the Desert heat. Otherwise bring a waterskin, obtainable from Shantay, which can be dropped once inside the hive. Dorgesh-Kaan Another way requires players to have completed the Death to the Dorgeshuun quest, so that they can access Dorgesh-Kaan's southern agility course and thus the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon below the course. In the dungeon a tunnel connects to the upper level of Kalphite Hive, in a cave with many Kalphite workers. Players should take Light sources for the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon or else they will constantly be attacked by stinging insects in the dark. Fairy Rings A third way requires partial completion of the Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest, so that players can use the Fairy ring network. Ring code is quite close to the hive's entrance and is the fastest way to get there. Typically, players can run from the ring to the entrance without being in the desert long enough to be affected by desert heat. This method will take up an inventory spot to carry a Dramen staff or Lunar staff, unless Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift has been completed. Do No Evil shortcut While it is believed that one of the rewards from the Do No Evil quest allowed access to Kalphite Queen through a hidden passage, this is not the case. The shortcut is a one way exit "from" the queen's lair, and no longer an entrance. Players attempting to reach the queen in this fashion will receive the message,"The sides of this hole are too steep to climb up." In addition, the examine text of the passage on the end where Ayuni is fought during the quest states, "A cavernous hole. It looks like the passage within is too steep to climb back up." Accessing the hive Players entering the hive from the surface entrance will need two ropes, unless coming from the cave entrance, one to enter the upper level of the hive and another to enter the lower level where the queen is found. Both ropes will be used up in the process. Players entering the hive from the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon only need one rope, to enter the lower level where the Queen resides. Players entering through the secret passage will not need any ropes. * Ropes are only needed for the first time. Subsequent trips will NOT need more ropes The Kalphite Queen's abilities , an effective method for fighting kalphites.]] The Kalphite Queen has two forms, each one having a high combat level of 333 and exactly 40,000 life points, so she should be treated as two monsters. Her first form resembles an immense scarab beetle, and her second form resembles a giant wasp. While each form has the same combat level and life points, the second form has proven itself to be much harder to defeat than the first. In her first form, she uses the Protect from Magic, Ranged and Summoning prayers at once ( ), meaning that Melee is the only way to damage her. Once the first form is defeated, the second form appears. This form uses only protect from melee, but still uses the same attack styles with the same max hit. Luckily her attacks are somewhat predictable: whenever she uses a ranged or magic attack she usually continues it for 3-4 hits. This makes a prayer switch partially effective, as there is a good chance she repeats the same attack style after a few hits before switching to another. Note that this is only for her ranged and magic attack. Her magic and ranged attacks have a 100% accuracy, meaning that she will always hit with these styles. Armour does not prevent this but prayers can block some damage. Her melee attacks on the other hand are normal so armour works on them. Her max hit is around 1000 with all three combat styles. Her ranged and magic attacks also have the ability to bounce to other players, meaning that she can damage all players inside the room with one attack. These attacks cannot turn corners however. Her ranged attack also cannot go through herself. If she gets too close to the cocoons on the walls, they will open and spawn Kalphite workers, which will attack players of all combat levels. She is immune to leech curses and will destroy dwarf multicannons set up in the room. If you use leech curses, your stats will still be boosted, and you will still get a message telling you that the enemy's stats have been drained. Strategies Drops Charms Weapons Armour Runes Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia and the Wise Old Man fight the Kalphite Queen.]] *When the Kalphite Queen was first released, she only used two attack styles: magic and melee. A ranged attack was added to prevent players from camping her with little or no risk. *The Kalphite Queen's drops were greatly improved after the Kalphite King was released. **If both charms and the item is dropped, the item(s) are dropped in the middle of where the Queen would be while the charms are placed regularly. *Both of the Queen's forms are similar to the life cycle of the Cicada. She starts off as a beetle, then transforms into an airborne opponent. *It was revealed in the April 2011 BTS that the Kalphite Queen and the King Black Dragon were due to be married on 29 April 2011, to coincide with the wedding of Prince William Windsor and Catherine Middleton in the UK. *Kalphite Queen is included in RuneScape Top Trumps. *If the player only attacked the first form and not the second, it won't count for Soul Reaper tasks and kills. no:Kalphite queen nl:Kalphite Queen fi:Kalphite Queen Category:Bosses